Businesses or other entities may include a large group of contacts with whom they send e-mails or other electronic communications. In order to send e-mails, one or more human operators of the business can manually create an e-mail and add relevant content for each contact. While this method of sending e-mails allows for flexibility, it also can require significant human effort, particularly for situations with hundreds or thousands of recipients. In another method, the one or more operators can create a single e-mail and add generally relevant content for multiple recipients. This method for sending e-mails minimizes the needs for operator effort at the cost of recipient-specific content flexibility.